Fast and Furious 8: The Past Comes Back
by Brian O'Conner
Summary: Everything seemed to be perfect. Brian had finally retired from the old life and it looked like he was going to start a new life as a family man. But some past mistakes just are never forgiven, and when the one he expected the least suddenly comes back for revenge, does he still have hope for a peaceful future life? Warning: Prologue features character death (not Brian).
1. Prologue

**Fast and Furious 8: The Past Comes Back**

**A/N: Even though in my native Poland, FF7 wouldn't be released before Friday (April 10), I still got this idea before I had really seen the movie. ****While I think that it would be about time to send Brian off to retirement, after Paul's death, my muses still wanted to tie up some loose ends, mainly from 2 Fast 2 Furious.**

**But while I haven't seen it yet, still I can do the prologue for the story. For next chapters, you're going to have to wait, though.**

**Warning: The Prologue contains character death. Don't like, just skip it.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**U.S. Immigration and Customs Enforcement Headquarters, Washington, D.C.  
****10.30 PM**

Her working day over, Agent Monica Fuentes left the main office of ICE and walked into the car park, over to her car. It was just as boring as it could be - standard rims and seats, dark beige color. But then again, she didn't care. It had been quite some time since she had been undercover in Verone's operation, and after that, she had not dealt with any turbo-charged steet thugs. In fact, a couple of years after the Verone case, she had recieved promotions and eventually, a transfer to the Capital.

Monica started up her car and pulled to the street. She had driven for about 5 minutes, when she saw a patrol car pull up behind her with the emergency lights on, signaling her to pull over and stop. Monica sighed, as she pulled to the side of the road. She didn't think there was a problem. But still, better see what they wanted, the sooner she can get going. Oh, how wrong she was.

The patrol car stopped and two officers exited the car, walking over to her as she got out of the car.

"Evening, officers. Is there a problem?"

"Um.. your taillight is broken."

"But I don't remember that it was in the morning. That's when I last checked the whole car."

"Well, it is now." One of the officers suddenly pulled out a nightstick and smashed the taillight.

"What is this?" Monica asked, as she tried to reach for her HSI-issue sidearm, the SIG-Sauer P229R. However, just then, she felt a gun pressed to her forehead.

"Get your hands away from the gun." The man with rifle pulled out her gun from the holster, unloading it. ".40 S&amp;W, huh? Well, doesn't matter now. Okay, into the car you go, now. Nuh-uh, to the passenger seat."

Monica got into the passenger seat of her car, as the man pointed at her with the Five-Seven pistol. Then he got behind the wheel and they drove off, while the man kept his gun pointed at her.

Some time later, they pulled into a junkyard, where a Mercedes was waiting. Just then, two men exited the car and walked over to Monica's car, opening the passenger door. Monica found herself staring into the barrel of a SCAR-L CQC assault rifle, as the man holding the rifle ordered her to get out of the car. Then she was led to the Mercedes and put in the rear seat, whilst the guy kept his rifle pointed at her.

After Monica's car had been crushed into a cube, the other guy walked to the Mercedes and started it up, and they drove off.

* * *

Some time later, they pulled to the Baltimore airport and drove on the runway. Eventually, they stopped next to a Bombardier Global 8000 business jet, and boarded the plane.

"Sit down." The goon ordered Monica, pointing to a seat, as he and the goons also sat down for takeoff.

In about 2 minutes, the plane took off. Once they were at a higher altitude, Monica was very shocked at whom she saw coming in from the private lounge.

"Hello, Monica." Carter Verone said with a smirk on his face.

"C-Carter? You're supposed to be in jail!"

"Oh, honey, not anymore. I paid off a couple of prisoners to instigate a riot, and nobody saw me slip into the back of a truck. When the riot was quelled, I was already hiding out in Orlando. After pulling some bank jobs, I made enough to start my life all over again. Now I have a large mercenary army, this jet, and oh boy, I'm gonna be rich."

"You're a madman, Carter."

"So I've been told, yes. Well, as you arrested me and confiscated all my laundered money, I want justice. I'm gonna steal a couple of billions for compensation, and then get out of the country. As for you, though, things are really gonna heat up, right now,"

"Heat up?" Monica gasped. "Carter, I'm a federal agent, there will be people looking, you'll never get away with it!"

"Oh yeah? I already took care of all this. You know I'm from Argentina, right? Well, before I moved to Miami, the military junta had already made a coup d'etat. And they had a way how to get rid of their political enemies, which you're about to witness, and experience." Carter burst out laughing.

About 15 minutes later, as they were flying over the Atlantic Ocean at high altitude, Verone snapped his fingers. Just then, two of his goon-boys came over, carrying a cinderblock and a long piece of string.

"Wha-what are you doing, Carter?" Monica asked.

"Oh, that's very simple. You know, in Argentina 40 years ago, they pulled the death flights? _Vuelos de la muerte_. Anyway, the victims were dragged aboard the planes, and then they had cinderblocks tied to their feet and pushed into the ocean. That's much better that shooting. No witnesses, no mess. Only divers can find you now, but I think that sharks will beat them to it." Verone laughed evilly. "Okay, Roberto, Enrique, let's do it."

"Get up." Enrique ordered Monica. When she resisted, he pointed a SCAR-L at her. As she still disobeyed, he just yanked her up from the seat. They moved over to the door, and there, Enrique held Monica steady as Roberto tied the cinderblock to her feet."

"Carter, you son of a bitch, you're gonna pay for this!" Monica shouted.

"Of course, mind me to tip the waitress." Carter laughed evilly. "Okay, Enrique, Roberto, make it happen."

Roberto now opened the plane door, and Enrique pushed Monica put of the plane door.

"_Arrivederci, _Monica, say hello to the sharkeys for me, as they bite you." Verone mocked as she was pushed out of the plane, falling rapidly to the ocean 50,000 feet below. Then Enrique closed the door.

Verone now turned to the pilot. "Okay, now that we took care of the "unfinished business", let's get to our intended destination."

The plane turned around and was now flying back towards the mainland USA.

"One taken care of, two more to go." Verone smiled as he sat down and relaxed.

* * *

**A/N: So, that's the prologue. I'm not going to start the story itself before I have seen the 7th movie, which hopefully will happen on Friday.**

**From history: The death flights were actually pulled off by Argentinian military junta in the 70s after the coup d'etat, with the enemies being drugged, dragged onto planes and then pushed to the ocean, as part of the "forced disappearance". Yes, it's horrible, but I just thought that since Verone is from Argentina, he might want to use some of their methods.**

**Now as for Monica's death, I must say I don't really like her. While I loved Eva Mendes in several other movies such as Training Day, Ghost Rider and The Other Guys, I think that Monica Fuentes on 2 Fast 2 Furious was not one of her better roles. I just didn't like how Monica was all over Brian, since 1) Brian might not have gotten over Mia so quickly and 2) Monica was already busy undercover in Carter's operation, she and Brian would not have had time to establish something. Plus, the chemistry between Paul and Eva seemed very non-existent to me. Sorry, but that's what you get.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Fast and Furious 8: The Past Comes Back**

**A/N: Well, I saw the seventh movie when it aired and it was awesome. I found it hard to hold back tears at the "For Paul" scene, it was just so nicely done. But it's really not nice of me to disappear for like three weeks. But seems that I had a real annoying case of writer's block, and I'm lazy as hell. _Kurwa._**

**Anyway, on to the story.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**2 days later  
A federal prison near LA, 3.30 AM**

Several more dangerous prisoners were now being transported to Folsom State Penitentiary. The bus was lined up and the 19 inmates got in. One of them being Mexican drug lord, Arturo Braga. The driver and two guards also got into the bus, started it up, and drove away.

Some miles en route to Folsom on Interstate 5, the bus suddenly took a exit from I-5 to SR-46, and almost as immediately took a left turn to a dirt road. About two miles later, the bus suddenly came to a stop in a deserted place. The driver and guards brandished their SIG SG 553 assault rifles, and entered the secure area. "Arturo Braga, get up and let's go."

Braga stood up from his seat, and the "guards" then undid his handcuffs and led him out of the bus, where a brand-new Mercedes-Benz GL-class SUV had just stopped. The guards locked the prisoner compartment, and with Braga they got into the Mercedes and drove off fast. After all, the bus was already fitted with a GPS tracking system, and the cops would be there soon anyway.

The SUV drove about 8 miles northbound on the dirt road, until they arrived in a desert airfield, where just a Bombardier Challenger 8000 private jet had landed. "Get in the jet, the boss is waiting for you." One of the goons said.

Braga got out of the SUV and entered the jet as he was told, and found himself facing a man in a stylish suit. "Welcome, Braga. Hope the ride wasn't too rough."

"It wasn't. Well, what do you want from me?"

"You're coming with me, and you're gonna help me with my plan."

"What plan?"

"I suppose you are familiar with a guy named Brian O'Conner?"

"Brian O'Conner? Of course, it was because of him and Dominic Toretto that I got sent to this goddamn jail, and I lost everything."

"Then you got nothing to worry about. He also sent me to jail once with a different guy helping him, though. And now, after I escaped a few months ago during a riot I paid off to get instigated in a Miami prison, I've been out looking for him. But now, since that he is mostly hanging around with the Dominic Toretto guy, I need your advice on that one."

10 minutes later, after having a talk with Braga, Verone gave his goons the advice on the next hit, and then said that while he and Braga would be going to his ranch in Montana, then they still had another mission to do, and for that, after he had arrived in Montana, his pilot would fly back to LAX to pick them up after the mission was done. So right now, having found out which school young Jack O'Conner attended, he sent his goons in the Mercedes there to stake out his arrival, but after that, only follow his dad, Brian O'Conner, to find out, where the O'Conner family was residing, so that they could execute the next part of the plan.

* * *

**Bel Air, California; 2.0****0 PM**

After Deckard Shaw was taken down about 27 months ago, the team had all gone their separate ways. Dom and Letty had decided to stay in Dominican Republic, where they had gotten married.

Tej and Ramsey were now an item, and currently were kicking it in Barcelona, where Tej had opened up yet another garage. Rome had still continued to be his usual self - the Double Alpha, plus a big spender. And surprisingly, while he still kept globetrotting in his "It's Roman, Bitches!" jet, and spending time in casinos and luxury hotels with the hottest girls he'd pick up, he had still bought lots of property. About a year ago, he had bought a seven million dollar five-bedroom house in Bel Air. But he still didn't live there all the time, having just flown to Hong Kong ten days ago.

Brian and Mia had moved back to LA with Jack, and had rebuilt the Toretto family home at 1327.

Some time after they had resettled in LA, their daughter Linda Gisele O'Conner was born. She was named after the two people they had lost through the years: Brian's mother Dorothy Linda O'Conner, who had died young (at 28) in 1990, when Brian was only 12, and Gisele Yashar, Mossad agent and girlfriend of their old friend Han Lue, who was killed in Spain, while taking down Owen Shaw's plane.

However, just before Rome left for Hong Kong, he had specifically requested Brian and Mia to keep an eye on his house and use everything in the house just as they wanted, saying "what's mine is yours". Though it meant that he might not even come back for months. So now, Brian and Mia were currently still kicking it in Rome's luxury villa. And much to Brian's delight, in the garage were several brand-new supercars: Aston Martin Vanquish, Chevrolet Corvette C7 Z06, Ferrari 458 Speciale, Lamborghini Aventador LP 750-4 SuperVeloce and McLaren 650S Spider. Rome had left Brian a note in the garage, asking him to "Enjoy these fine vehicles, keys are all in the glove compartments".

Brian pulled the minivan in front of the mansion and got out of the car with Jack, whom he had picked up from elementary school. Jack was now 6 and in 1st grade, while Linda, being only 2.5, still stayed at home with Mia and Brian. Mia now walked out of the house to greet Brian and Jack, while holding Linda in her arms. Brian opened the driver's door of the minivan, and was greeted by a hug by Mia, and in process, he also took Linda from her. Mia then moved over to Jack, helping him out of the car.

Brian couldn't help but smile. Sure, he still sort of missed the car chases and gunfights, but he was definitely enjoying his family life. Even driving the minivan, despite the fact that Tej and Rome constantly laughed their asses off when they saw him driving it. But he didn't really mind, so it looked like he was growing up, compared to Rome, who still was globetrotting, spending (or more like wasting?) money, enjoying his single life, having a different girl every week (if not every day) and never missing a chance to rub in under Brian's nose.

"When did these things suddenly become popular?" Brian asked Mia, referring to the minivan. "'Cause 40 years ago we would rather have had a big station wagon. I mean, you know the old 9-seaters with wood panels and a big-block V8 under the hood? If they were good enough to take the whole Brady Bunch to the Grand Canyon, then surely they would be good enough for us." He referred to his favorite family sitcom growing up, which he even now, still loved to watch in reruns, this time with his family.

"I surely don't know, Brian." Mia laughed. "Oh, I kind of remembered, we're out of milk and chocolate. Could you run by the store?"

"Sure. Mind if I take a car other than the minivan?"

"Feel free. This time there are no kids to be concerned about, so just get in the garage and pick whichever one you want."

Brian chuckled as he just did that, looking at the cars inside. "No Skylines, huh?" he asked himself. Well, compared to him, Rome really didn't have a good opinion on Jap tuners, it took either American muscle or European exotics to get him interested. "Okay, guess I'll take the 'Vette." Remembering the note Rome had left him, he just got into the car and started it up.

As he opened the mansion's electrical gates and pulled to the street, he barely paid attention to a brand-new Mercedes-Benz GL-Class SUV that was parked across the street, which would prove to be a mistake on his side.

Inside the Mercedes, the driver had been staring at the mansion's gate for quite some time, and the other two passengers seemed just as bored. Now the driver pulled out a walkie-talkie. "O'Conner is leaving, alone."

"Alright, then hit it." Came a voice from the walkie-talkie. He started up the Mercedes, quickly putting it into gear and stepping on the gas, driving into the mansion's driveway before the gate closed.

They drove in front of the mansion, the driver killing the engine, and the three men, clutching their SIG SG 553 assault rifles, exited the car and ran to the mansion door. A goon just pushed it open, and they rushed inside.

"Brian?" Mia asked. "Did you forget something?"

Getting no answer, she walked over to the door, and was met by a man holding the rifle, who pointed it at her. "Hi."

"Excuse me, who are you and-" Mia asked, before the goon cut her off.

"We're here on a mission. You can tell us where the kids are, because we have to take them with you."

"You know, wild horses couldn't drag this out of me. I'd rather take the bullet than direct you to my kids."

"I figured you would say that. Search the house." He told the two other goons as he kept his rifle pointed at Mia.

It was about 6 minutes before the other two goons returned with the kids. "Alright, we got what we came for, let's go." The goons forced Mia and the kids back in the car and they drove off to LAX, where the Bombardier Global 8000 jet was waiting again.

* * *

Brian pulled the Corvette into the driveway and got into the house, and was met by dead silence. "Mia? Jack? Linda?" He looked around the house, but it was empty. Yet everything was still there, so it was very suspicious. He walked out of the house and then he noticed some tire marks on the driveway. They were very wide, definitely wider than the minivan, so he deduced it must have belonged to a SUV. _Oh god, did I just miss a kidnap?_

He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Dom. "Hey, Buster." Dom answered it.

"Dom, no time for this, we got Code Red. Mia and the kids are taken, the kidnappers were probably driving a SUV or something."

"Taken?" Dom asked. "How did it happen?"

"Well, Mia asked me to do some grocery shopping, and when I returned, they weren't there. God, I was so stupid, the kidnappers were just waiting for that moment."

"Hey, don't go banging your head against the wall. Letty and I will be there as soon as we can lend Mando's jet."

"Good. I'll inform Rome and Tej." And Brian did just that, first calling Rome.

"Where is the fire?" Brian heard Rome's very tired voice.

"Excuse me?"

"You know what time it is in Hong Kong, O'Conner? It's 6 AM! So it better be important."

"It is. I was out of the house for a moment, and then I came back and found out that Mia and the kids had been kidnapped. So, I could use as much help as possible. Dom and Letty will be coming, what about you?"

"Sure, anything for the posse. Let me wake the pilot, and I'll be in LA in.. I reckon 14-15 hours. So long."

"Thanks, Rome." Brian hung up and called Tej. However, it went to voicemail. Then he called Megan Ramsey, as she and Tej had been dating for quite some time now.

"Brian?"

"Yes, Meg, it's me. Is Tej around?"

"Oh, we're at some party, it's past midnight here in Barcelona. Want me to get him to call you?"

"That would be nice." Brian said as Megan hung up. About 3 minutes later, his phone rang again. It was Tej.

"Bro, this better be important. Meg and I were just kicking it tonight."

"It is, Tej. Mia and the kids have been kidnapped during my absence, and I'm getting the family together to see what we'll do next. You in?"

"Well, sure. As soon as we find out when we can get there. I'm checking Expedia now. No, I don't want any damn connections." Brian heard Tej mutter, and a couple of more minutes, he got a response. "Okay, we got two tickets booked for a flight from Madrid that leaves in twelve hours, and as I see it, we'll be in LA tomorrow, at 4.10 PM your time. See ya round."

"See ya, Tej." Brian ended the call and sighed dejectedly. He walked over to the bar and pulled out a Johnnie Walker. Lately, he hadn't even been drinking the Coronas that much, as he mostly hung with Mia and the kids and their family was all over the world. While he knew that his family would be here soon, he was still upset about the fact that he had fallen prey to the kidnappers' plot. He didn't even know who were these guys. Currently, he didn't even feel like watching a movie or playing on the PS4, so he just downed a glass of whiskey on the rocks and went to take a nap. Soon he fell into a slumber and forgot it all.

Dom and Letty arrived at the house at about midnight, and seeing Brian sleeping, they didn't wake him up, instead going to sleep themselves in the guest room. In fact, Brian was woken up by Rome the houseowner arriving at about 8 AM. Little did they know that at the airport, they were all being watched.

* * *

**LAX, 11.30 PM (The day before)**

After the Global 8000 jet had taken off with Mia and the kids onboard, the three guys in the Mercedes had recieved orders to "stay there and report".

And now, as one of the guys saw Dom and Letty walk out of the airport terminal, he dialed a number on his cellphone. "They're here."

"Maybe you could be a bit more specific?" A voice came from the other end.

"Toretto and Ortiz are here, just exited the airport."

"Oh, looks like my plan is working."

"Want us to follow them?"

"No. Maintain position and keep watching, the others might be bound to turn up as well."

**(8 hours later)**

"Pearce arrived in LA."

"Good. Let him go, Parker might also arrive."

**(8 more hours later)**

"Parker is here."

"Okay, I don't think there will be any more joining the crew. Follow him, but do not spook him. See where he's going, probably that's where the team is grouping."

"Understood." The driver then started the engine and they started following Tej and Ramsey as they chartered a taxi. They followed them to the same Bel Air mansion from where they had kidnapped Mia and the kids yesterday, and reported it to the boss.

"Okay, try to take a look inside, see if the whole crew is there."

"Roger." A goon exited the car, climbed over the gate and snuck to the mansion, peeking inside a window. Then he pulled out his walkie-talkie.

"Yes, they're all there. O'Conner, Pearce, Parker, Toretto and Ortiz." He had missed Ramsey who had not been in the same room at the moment.

After the driver relayed their message to the boss, they got new orders: "Okay, pull the seeker out of there and stay vigil, it's time for Phase 2."

Once the goon had again climbed over the gate and returned to the car, they stayed vigil as ordered.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the mansion  
5.20 PM**

The family were all in the living room, pacing and thinking how they could get Mia and the kids back. Then Brian suddenly realized something. "Maybe there was a reason they took just Mia and the kids, and didn't bother attacking any of us. Dom, remember what Owen Shaw said in London - that your code, as for you it is all about family, makes you vulnerable. So, my guess is maybe they just wanted to get our attention."

"Well, now that we're all here, do you think they might contact us?"

Just then, Brian felt a buzzing in his pocket. He pulled out his cellphone, only to see "Private number" on the screen. "And I think they are." He answered the call. "Hello."

"Oh, it's you, Mr. Brian O'Conner." He heard an awful digitally enhanced male voice coming from the other end. "Glad I reached you."

"Alright, whoever you are, I want my family back."

"I know you do. Hey, since you have your gang all around, put it on the loudspeaker, so I may get through to all of you."

Brian sighed and did as he was told.

"Brian O'Conner, Roman Pearce, Tej Parker, Dominic Toretto and Leticia Ortiz, I know you're all there. See, I was right, Toretto, you really with your sense of family really are vulnerable, just as my associate here told me. Now I'll propose you all a deal. You want Mia and the kids back, then get your asses up to my ranch in Montana, that's off the Interstate 90, near Belgrade and north of the Yellowstone National Park, by 8 AM tomorrow morning, and we'll see if you're worthy of it. Now excuse me, I got some business to attend to, bye." The mystery caller hung up.

"Well, looks like that's it. What makes it more annoying is that we should go to this dude's ranch, as he didn't give us any clues on how we could get Mia and the kids back. All we know is that they're most likely being held at the ranch or somewhere close-by."

"Okay, we got the coordinates, so just let's get in the cars and get to the ranch." Brian said.

The team all got into the garage, and set off for the trip. Rome quickly claimed the Aventador before anyone else could, so everyone else just took the cars they could. Dom opted for the Vette, Brian took the 650S and Tej and Ramsey got in the 458 Speciale, leaving Letty the Aston Vanquish. And with Brian leading the pack, they pulled on the street and drove towards Interstate 15, which would take them to the north.

The guys in the Mercedes also reacted accordingly, following them for the drive through the city of LA. "Looks like they're heading towards I-15."

"That's good, then they're just coming up here. Pack up your team and get up here. I'm most certain they'll show up."

* * *

**The Montana ranch  
4.00 AM**

After a long drive through Utah and Idaho, the five-car crew finally pulled up outside the ranch. Just then, the gates opened, and three men walked over to them, clutching the SG553 assault rifles they were holding.

"Get in line in front of the house, we have your rooms set up." One of the guys ordered.

The team did as they were told, and upon exiting their cars, they were all met by two men per car, who each had an SG553 or SCAR-L CQC assault rifle slung to their back, and a FN Five-Seven pistol in the belt holster. The goons led Team Toretto to their rooms that had just been prepared for them, telling them to have a good night sleep, as in the morning they would be having a lot to do.

"Guys, best don't try anything, I got a feeling all rooms are probably surveilled and tapped." Brian told the rest of his family before they were all led to separate rooms.

As he got in his room and the door closed behind him, Brian took a quick peek out of the window. Sure enough, the perimeter was secured, and everywhere there were men with assault rifles, and a pistol on the belt holster. They all looked like some professional mercenaries, so any kind of escape or rebellion would be a suicide. He sighed as he went to sleep. What had they got themselves into?


End file.
